


Teenage crisis

by KillerNinjaPanda



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerNinjaPanda/pseuds/KillerNinjaPanda
Summary: A teenage crisis can lead to a lot of things. Loki's was bound to be a memorable one. Kids? Yeah, I guess so. End up with a bodyguard? Most likely. MCU/Northern Mythology.
Kudos: 4





	1. One beer and all starts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crise d'adolescence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387034) by [KillerNinjaPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerNinjaPanda/pseuds/KillerNinjaPanda). 



> French alert: I am, as you can see, French. I do my best to adapt to English punctuation and grammar rules in general, but some mistakes may have escaped me. Moreover, some expressions that I don't know in English have been translated by online translators. All this to say: do not hesitate to point out an error or a clumsy translation/adaptation to me.
> 
> Thank you for your kindness, I'll leave you with the prologue.

Maybe you know how bad a teenager could be. Well think a moment that in Asgard, two parents and one brother have to endure the period of the teenage rebellion of the God of mischief and ill-tempered, I named Loki.

After a big day of work, what better than to spend a few days of rest. That's what the Avengers said. Fighting evil aliens, foiling machiavellian plans of an Asgardian dressed in green, being severely reprimanded by the director of SHIELD for demolishing a good part of the city, all that, it tires. It was, therefore, a day of well-deserved rest. And rest time necessarily rhyme with... A relaxing moment, helped by a few glasses of course, in the living room of the tower (still vaguely under construction, do not pay attention to the bay window replaced by opaque plates, nor to some scaffolding scattered pretty much everywhere). And for the moment, it was time for Avengers interrogations, and in particular of Tony Stark, on Loki's case; more precisely on his childhood. Indeed, after a roundtable on various and varied stories, Thor's tour had, by far, proved to be the most interesting. And for good reason! The god with blond hair had released a lot of information about his adopted brother. And inevitably, it interests the billionaire at the highest point.

"Wait... Your brother, Loki, the guy who tries to take control of the Earth every two days, insensitive, mean, treacherous, and character particularly irritating... Did he lock himself in his room to sulk?"

Thor nodded positively and emptied his beer. Tony looked at him for half a second and burst out laughing. Quickly joined by Clint. A smile spread on the lips of Steve and Natasha, and even Bruce, who did not really like the god of mischief, chuckled lightly. Tony was still holding his stomach.

"Another, another," he asked to the god of thunder.

"I didn't think that my brother's teenage stories would fascinate you so much Stark."

"You're kidding? I think I became addicted. Go Point Break, let us know!"

"Really?" Thor asks and, for once, not lending attention to the ridiculous nickname.

Tony shook his hand.

"Go ahead tell me."

"Well," started Thor. "I remember once..."

And this is how the teenage adventures of the adoptive little brother of the god of thunder had reached to the ears attentive, very attentive, of our favourites superheroes.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Loki! Come here!"

"Leave me alone mother!" shouted the god of mischief through the thick door of his room in which he had locked himself.

He growled away from his door and swung his helmet to the floor. The glowing object landed in a loud noise and slid on the marble floor until it hit one of the walls. Loki didn't care and chose to jump on his huge bed. He buried his face in his pillows and inhaled deeply to calm down. He had to calm down. Inspire calmly. Exhale calmly. Do not cast a spell in his room; he cared too much about his stuff. After several minutes, he felt better. His murderous desires seemed to have calmed down when suddenly we knocked on his door.

"Brother, are you okay?"

Loki, still in the pillows, clenched his fists. What was this happy fool doing as his door?

"Brother? You are there?"

"Go away," grumbled the man.

"Loki?"

It took several seconds for the dark-haired god to realize he had spoken in his pillow. He threw his head back, his short hair tickling his neck, and spoke again.

"Go away! Leave me alone!"

Behind the door, the god of thunder lowered his hand, which would knock on the door again. Thor didn't understand his brother.

He loved him, though, but Loki seemed to hate him. Yet when they were still children, they got along well. The two young gods had spent long days playing together, they'd done hundreds of stupid things together, to the parent's great despair. When they had grown up, the god of mischief had naturally moved away from his brother. Preferring to play along with his magic than to endure the exasperating good humour and joie de vivre of the young blond god. And when his first teenage crisis arrived, Loki, who had also discovered he was an ice giant, openly declared that he hated them all without exception. Father, mother, brother, Valkyries, servants, cooks, everyone. To Thor's great displeasure, whom every day regretted his brother's absence. Loki had already been ignoring him for several years and preferred to live his life in his own corner. He had even escaped from the palace and disappeared for several days. Then he came back without saying a word and barricaded himself in his room. For almost a year, no one had seen him.

The Nordic god turned away from the door and went back into the palace's immense corridors. Loki was finally breathing. He felt so much better when he was alone. Although, if you think about it, he's not really alone. A double door opened onto his balcony, one to his bathroom, another to a second bedroom. Loki jumped up and walked towards that last door. He opened it and found himself in a large room that he had set up using his powers for his inhabitants. Also, in front of him, the room turned into a large garden sheltered under a glass roof. A pond, hidden by trees, was in the center of this strange green space. On his left, columns supporting the ceiling but no wall, the whole side of the room overlooked the void and the city. And finally, on his right, lying in a huge basket, an equally huge wolf watched him approach his dark green eyes.

"Hello Fenrir," Loki whispered in a soft voice. "Where's your little brother?"

The huge sleepy wolf moved slightly and turned his snout to the other side of the room. Loki stroked the wolf's ears to thank him and walked towards the canopy adjacent to the room. He stepped on the grass that was suddenly replacing the ground under the glass dome when a neigh sounded. Sleipnir was running towards him. Loki had a little smile on his face and just had time to step to the side to prevent the animal from running into him. The horse was certainly very fast, even the fastest, but still clumsy with its eight legs. This frequently resulted in monumental falls when he got his hooves tangled in the middle of the race. This often worried her mother, who was particularly protective.

"I knew I'd find you like this."

Loki opened his eyes, Thor had just come out from behind a tree. He probably flew in between the columns.

"What..."

"Mommy hen," smiles the god of thunder. "You can't stop yourself from going to see them."

The god of malice whose cheeks were pink clenched his teeth and turned his head away, but Sleipnir came to place his on his shoulder.

"Really brother, how..." Thor began by pointing to Sleipnir.

"I don't want to talk about it," Loki replied dryly, while distractedly stroking the animal.

"Well," Thor said, crossing his arms. "Let's talk about something else."

"I don't want to talk to you," replied Loki, turning his back on his brother and going back to his room.

Sleipnir followed him immediately, blowing into the god's neck.

"Sleipnir is enough! Leave me alone, please."

Loki snapped his tongue with anger and the horse lowered his head, slowing down the pace. The god of mischief stopped abruptly and turned to his brother who was nonchalantly following him.

"Can I know what you're doing?"

"I'm following you."

Loki groaned before turning around to quickly leave for the garden and, more precisely, the pool. He squatted at the edge and plunged his left arm into the water. A moment later he pulled it out, a snake wrapped around it. He threw it at Thor, who had followed it for the umpteenth time.

"Here you go."

The god's eyes lit up as he contemplated Jörmungand from every angle. Loki took the opportunity to walk by him and return to his room, Sleipnir and Fenrir on his heels. The double door slammed in his back and Thor lifted the snake's head up.

"Brother?"

The god sighed and put the snake back into his basin. The reptile whistled before disappearing underwater. Thor walked away from the wall through which he had come in, picked up his hammer that he had placed at the foot of a column and flew away.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Not my hair Sleipnir," sighed Loki as the horse's nostrils rubbed his dark locks.

The animal neighed and shook its head. Loki ignored it and stuck a little more to Fenrir's fur. The wolf was an excellent cushion, heating as a bonus. Loki almost always slept against him, either wrapped around himself, between the wolf's legs and with his back glued to his stomach or leaning against his side. In any case, the unusual size of his bed was only intended to allow the canine to sleep with him. Sleipnir, on the other hand, was content to stay by, only putting his head on the mattress. The god of malice closed his eyes. There, he felt good. Surrounded by his children, Jörmungand was certainly missing but as he was more comfortable in the water, Loki preferred that he stay in his pool. The god's breathing became slower, more regular as he fell asleep. It had taken him some time to get used to the presence of the monsters that his children were. But now he had a family. A real family, not his brother or adoptive parents. No, it was _his_ family.


	2. Two little newcomers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French alert: I am, as you can see, French. I do my best to adapt to English punctuation and grammar rules in general, but some mistakes may have escaped me. Moreover, some expressions that I don't know in English have been translated by online translators. All this to say: do not hesitate to point out an error or a clumsy translation/adaptation to me.

Perhaps you are wondering how these children appeared in his life? Well, let's start with the simplest, the elders, Fenrir and Jörmungand.

Loki's teenage crisis had already begun. He had told his entourage that he hated them, had demolished several statues of ancestors who had died proudly in battle, and who had probably cursed him from the Valhalla and was looking for ways to make his parents even angrier. Oh, of course, he had already done a lot, a lot, a lot (too much) of nonsense and jokes, but now he had to hit a big blow. It had to be above what he usually did.

The opportunity presented itself quickly. A royal banquet was organized. And even if Odin feared a scene from Loki, he was still the second prince, he must have been there. Then the god of malice found himself among the guests, his mischievous green eyes searching the crowd for prey or stupidity to do. He found neither the first nor the second thing he was looking for. However, he saw a goddess he found to his liking. His hormones were working on him a little, so he quickly considered spending the evening with her. It would probably not bother Odin as much if he spent the night with her as it would trap the guests, but it would keep him busy. The god still had drunk several liters of asgardien alcohol before going to see her. And even if his descent was in no way comparable to that of his brother, Loki was not a small drinker. So that evening, under the influence of alcohol and wanting to upset his parents, Loki took the goddess to his room.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

When he woke up the next day, only accompanied by a hangover in his sheets, he kept only a few snatches from last night and these remains quickly came to mind. Besides, he didn't even remember the name of the goddess, if he knew it at all. For Loki, this story was over. His parents had not paid any attention to his disappearance, which made the operation perfectly useless. However, Thor wanted to know if the goddess hadn't disturbed him. Loki had firmly replied that it would probably take him several more centuries before he understood what had happened. The blond god had not noticed, probably not understanding and had only asked him if she would ever come back. Loki didn't answer. He had no idea and had no plans to see her again; he had erased her from his mind. His plan had failed. He had to find another one, so a goddess was the least of his concerns. So he continued his usual nonsense and plots without thinking about that one-night stand.

And this, until the day the famous goddess came back, asked for an audience with him and threw a cub and a tiny snake in his arms, throwing at him "Here are your sons and her name is Hel." Loki had looked at the two animals without really understanding, but before he said anything, the goddess left, holding a little girl with black hair by the hand. Hel. His daughter had turned around for a moment, showing him half her face as pale as her father's skin.

The god of malice had remained motionless until the arrival of the Supreme Father, his wife, and son. Odin had remained silent, giving the floor to the other two.

"Loki? What's this all about?" asked Frigga.

"Are these really your children, brother? Am I an uncle?"

"Please don't get involved," Loki ordered firmly.

But the god of thunder, delighted to be an uncle, was even more so when he realized that one of his nephews was a snake. He loves snakes!

That's how the rebellious teenager became a father. And that had upset these plans to revolt against parental authority. Because his parents hadn't really been upset, oh no! Far from it, they were even glad that Loki was a father; probably hoping that the responsibilities of fatherhood would calm their son down. This observation had nevertheless disappointed Loki, who secretly hoped that his parents would go mad when they discovered the news. But in any case, there was one important thing left. Now he had to take care of his children. Although it is not planned in any way in his initial plan.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The snake, officially named Midgardsorm by mutual agreement with Thor, who had claimed the right to give his opinion and had absolutely insisted that his dear Midgard be an integral part of the animal's name, quickly turned out to be a mainly aquatic animal that flourished in the bathtub without really asking his father's attention. The snake, which Loki had renamed Jörmungand because he thought it was prettier, mainly blue, had his head pulling towards turquoise and his whole body was in a shade of blue-green to finish on a pretty blue-grey at the tail. Loki could watch his son's changing colors for hours. When, in addition, he was swimming, it was a whole new range of colors that changed as the water ran. The only thing that worried Loki about him was that he couldn't stay in his bathtub forever. Even if it was big, it was frankly a middle-class place to live. We were going to have to build a real pool for him. And then it would be an opportunity to give a use to the room adjoining the Jotun's room.

For the wolf, nicely named Fenrir, this time without Thor's agreement because after all, it was not his son, Loki had changed into a wolf to take care of him during the first weeks. And the god would probably always remember this intense feeling of loneliness when he found himself having to feed the cub. Because, first of all, he had to admit that he would have to feed his son... As a wolf will do. He had tried with a bottle but the canine refused any contact. So he had not only transformed himself so that the cun had a landmark and an example of what he should be, he had transformed himself to give him the feed.

Lying on his side, with his stomach exposed for the young canine, Loki had put his head on the ground thinking that he had fallen very low. But the worst thing was when Thor showed up in his room without warning. The god of lightning had burst out laughing, bringing many people back nearby. Loki, still in the form of a she-wolf, had put his ears on his skull and made an appalled moan. He would have stood up well, transformed himself and folded down the tongues of these stupid deities. But his son was hungry. Loki had blown deeply and crashed a little further to the ground.

Just thinking about it, the god still had a particularly strong desire for murder. That said, he had managed to raise his son, so the most important thing was accomplished and he was proud of himself. Very proud.

When the animal had grown up, it had accepted the bottle, to Loki's great relief, which had become an attraction for many Asgardians. As he grew up, he then started eating meat. And then came a new problem for the father. He wanted to succeed in his son's education. Yes. He was a wolf, but he would succeed. So he had to be taught how to hunt.

So in the following weeks a wolf was seen throughout the palace, followed by a wolf cub, both with shiny black hair. Sometimes we'd come out of a room and two wolves would run past the door. On other occasions, the adult wolf lying on the floor in a hunting posture would catch the cub between its teeth and put it back close to it whenever it tried to leave at the wrong time. And still others, a robbing cub would pass through the kitchens and steal his meal under Loki's proud eye. What's that? Is stealing bad? It wasn't about stealing, it was about education.

And finally, Fenrir had learned to obey not only his father's orders in animal form but also in human form. Loki's first transformations in front of Fenrir had been a big problem for the cub. He saw his father in front of him and, a moment later, it was still his father's smell but not the same appearance. So his father wasn't a wolf? Loki had spent hours transforming and transforming in front of the animal. Until one day, the cub jumped on his bed and came to wake him up licking his face, as he did with the animal form. Loki had a bright smile that day that few people can boast of having seen. He had hugged his son, cuddled him and told him how much he loved him.

Then came the long hours to learn simple orders to the wolf. Fenrir had his own way of obeying, or not.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Don't move, Fenrir," Loki ordered, keeping one hand in front of him.

Fenrir yawned and sat down obediently. Loki began to move back, one step at a time. The animal was still not moving.

"Good. It's going to be easy after all."

Loki backed up again and walked through the whole room. The wolf hadn't flinched.

"Perfect!"

Loki turned around for a second to see where the wall was and felt something chewing on his left ankle. Fenrir had simply beamed up behind him. It was the only way. Loki sighed deeply. Fenrir obeyed his father as long as he watched him, but at the slightest second of inattention, the wolf did what he wanted. And he wanted to play.

"Fenrir," Loki scolded as he squatted down. "I asked you not to move."

The cub dropped on his butt and leaned his head to the side. Obviously, he didn't understand what his father was blaming him for. The god stood up and went back to the center of the room, the young wolf leaping behind him.

"I feel it's going to be long," Loki breathed as he lay on his back. "Very, very long."

Fenrir jumped on the mattress and came to sit next to Loki's face, placing his snout against the god's throat. The god smiled and caressed him. A moment later, Fenrir bit Loki's fingers and he shook them in front of the animal's snout. The cub straightened his ears and stood up. He walked on Loki's stomach, which growled under the weight of the animal, and rolled into a ball, looking at his father with his green eyes.

"Get out of here, you're a heavy, fat boy."

The animal got up and jumped from his father's stomach onto the mattress. Then he slipped behind Loki, stuffing his snout into his dark hair. He always wanted to play.

"Not my hair! I can see you want to play Fenrir, but not my hair!"

Regretfully, the god stood up and made a stick appear. The wolf barked joyfully and, with his tongue out of his mouth, looked at his father with bright eyes.

"Okay," sighed Loki as he threw the toy away. "Go get it."

If there were many words that Fenrir had learned long before the others, it was "Go get it" which announced a long game and "We eat!" Oh, absolute joy in the heart of the cub who was salivating just by hearing these two words.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The long hours of play and hugging with his son lit up Loki's days. His wolf was always on his heels and Jörmungand would sit on his shoulder whenever he wanted. Loki's dark ideas disappeared as his two children filled him with joy. For several months, he had simply raised them, abandoning his plans for revolts, but one morning when he got up, Fenrir rolled up in a ball against him, Loki realized that something was wrong. He was far too calm, for too long. As he passed a hand over his son's spine, the sardonic smile that described the god of lies so well came back on his lips. His children would soon be on their own. He was going to be able to resume his revolution. Loki was back, with new Machiavellian plans! Well... As soon as he found some. For now, Fenrir's awakening was much more important. The wolf opened his eyes and yawned as he stretched. Then he shook his head and moved to put his head on his father's thigh. The Jotun melted (lol! Because Jotun, ice, melted... I hadn't said anything for a long time, so don't hold it against me) in front of his son's still asleep green eyes.

"You are the most beautiful wolf in the whole universe," Loki whispered as he proudly looked at his offspring. "And you're about to find out that your father is evil. In addition to being the best wizard in the universe, of course."

Fenrir stood up and nodded, causing the god to laugh.


	3. Eight is too many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French alert: I am, as you can see, French. I do my best to adapt to English punctuation and grammar rules in general, but some mistakes may have escaped me. Moreover, some expressions that I don't know in English have been translated by online translators. All this to say: do not hesitate to point out an error or a clumsy translation/adaptation to me.

And what is the most disturbing case, the Sleipnir case?

It's a story... How to say... Different? Unusual? Yes. I think we can say that.

Well, it's pretty simple at first. Loki, Asgard's exemplary new father figure — understanding that his children were not trying to wage war, kill someone, empty the liquor stores, take control of the Universe — they did not have the behavior of any young Asgard man, nor their father's desire for control. At the same time, they were not humanoid... And they were calm and relatively obedient, that was already a good start. All this to say that after the first few months, very stressful for Loki, everything was better. Now they were on their own. So their father had been able to joyfully resume his teenage revolt. And what better way to do that than to sneak out? It was classic but effective. It was a great idea. At least, when he had it, the god of malice found this particularly brilliant. He had been disenchanted when he came back but let's not get faster than the time.

Loki, being farsighted had made food stocks; especially raw meat for Fenrir, brought into his room so that his children could survive his absence. Yeah, he was a rebellious teenager, but daddy hen still... In fact, he also intended to be an exemplary father and then go spit off at Odin that at least _him_ was a good father. This wave of hatred would probably outrage his mother, who would consign him once again to his room. And would cause his brother's misunderstanding. But whatever it was, it would give him a great deal of pleasure.

After checking that his two monsters would not want for anything, Loki went out for a walk in a perfectly "innocent" way. Walking in the palace, arms crossed in the back and head in the air, he had fallen on Thor.

"Hello, brother! How are you doing?"

Loki rolled his eyes, why did he have to fall on him every time he went out? The palace was large enough that two people could never meet. It seemed like it was his destiny to always meet his brother, or maybe he did it on purpose.

"I'm busy, Thor."

"I suspect so, but I wanted to introduce you to someone..."

Loki looked up to the sky. _And here we go again_ , he thought. The blond wanted to introduce him to his famous friend with whom he had been training for several centuries. However, it turned out that the brown one didn't care at all.

"I don't have the time or the desire to meet your friends, brother."

"But she..."

"See you later, Thor."

"Loki..."

The god ignored it and left with a brisk pace without turning around, not seeing the young Asgard girl with golden hair who was coming to his brother's side. His meeting with Thor had at least reminded him of one thing. He had to find a way out of the palace without anyone recognizing him. Magic, magic, magic! He was going to change. But in what way? That was the question. Then who mumbled in his (no) beard to think, he saw in the distance the largest herd of horses in the city, the army horses. Loki smiled and rushed in changing shape, he copied the armor of the Asgard soldiers as he had already done so often and slipped among them until he got closer to the herd. The horses, restless, waited impatiently for them to be allowed to roam for a few days in the great plains of Asgard. Loki slipped between the animals, flattering necks here and there.

He loved horseback riding and horses very much. While Thor was training for ground combat, he preferred to climb up and learn to throw his magic shots from the back of an equine animal. To be honest, he didn't really need to learn how to do it, but it was an excuse for him to ride a little more often. When he was removed from the soldiers and perfectly hidden in the middle of the mounts, he changed his shape. A horse. Well, he shook his mane and tapped his hoof. There was a way to make it funnier. None of the soldiers would ride a filly so if he turned into a mare... He was going to be able to do whatever he wanted with all these males. Then the black horse becomes a mare.

Loki neighed gently and many heads turned to him. Too easy! The horses began to approach him, or her in this case. The god of mischief raised his head, looking for the way out. When he found it, he started walking, the other animals following him. The mare accelerated and trotted past, then jumped over the fence that was not yet open. The whole herd followed the example, under the perplexed eyes of their riders. In general, the horses waited more or less quietly for us to open them. Loki went galloping, he was in heaven, for lack of taking control of the Asgardian people, he had just taken control of the equine people. Certainly, it was less classy but still a beginning for his dreams of universal domination. And then he escaped without being spotted, which would later give him a wonderful surprise on a daily basis, but that's another story.

He was free, may be in the form of a mare, but free! Little by little, the horses lost interest in their guide and split into several groups in the immense space of the meadows offered them. Loki also moved away from the animals, he preferred to walk alone. The first day passed quickly as he walked through the grass while regularly chewing green shoots. Asgard was truly a magnificent kingdom and a haven of peace. He slept in the shelter of a large tree while remaining in his animal form. The next day, he was already walking as the day was coming up. By now, he had probably been noticed missing. The god just hoped they wouldn't call Heimdall too soon, he hadn't cast a concealment spell and wasn't planning on changing form to cast one. It was a beautiful day, like most days on Asgard. Loki felt good, the day was looking as quiet as the previous one. And that was the case, nothing to report either in the morning or in the afternoon. Only green meadows as far as the eye can see, a few hills and valleys, wooded areas, small streams and birds that provided soothing background noise. If his children had not waited for him at the palace, Loki would probably have stayed here for a very long time.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The next day, he was approaching a stream to drink when he saw a huge black horse that was already quenching its thirst on the other side of the stream. Loki froze and his ears swung forward. This horse was particularly beautiful. Already as a connoisseur, he was certainly a stallion and an incredible horse. But as a mare... Loki shook his head. He had to be careful with his transformations, when he kept an appearance for a long time, it tended to take over.

The stallion's ears moved and he looked up. Loki stepped back. He was uncomfortable in front of the animal, and that almost never happened to him. How long had he been under that appearance? More than forty-eight hours probably. More than forty-eight hours? Loki shook his mane, he had to regain his human form and quickly! He began to think, but the stallion stepped forward and his hoof pierced the surface of the water. Quickly followed by the second. Loki, stopped, panicked, and he must not panic if he wanted to use his magic. He had to come to his senses. It was becoming urgent. He was still remembering how to cancel a transformation when the stallion was in front of him. Loki froze as the animal's head came too close to him, to her. Loki pushed a tiny neigh and found himself miserable. His ears moved quickly and the stallion always approached. He gave him a little head butt and Loki stared at him. Damn it. That stallion was really beautiful. He had to go away, he had to go away, he had to stay with him forever. Loki was seriously panicked, he couldn't think properly anymore. He wanted to enter the palace, he wanted to stay here, he wanted to get away, he would have given everything so that the stallion would be closer, he was afraid, he wanted him. He was terrified, he responded to the horse's caress. He rubbed his head against the stallion's neck. He was soft. He had to go home, he was going to stay. That stallion was wooing him, wasn't he? Why not take advantage of it... To escape? No... He wasn't supposed to, he didn't want to leave.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Loki blinked slowly, he was exhausted. But why? Why? It was still dark, near him, a stallion was sleeping. Loki stared at him, it was rather beautiful this stall... Oh. Loki panicked. Again. It was definitely becoming a habit. What happened that day? He was thirsty, he saw a stream, a stallion and. Oh, my God. The god's stomach contracted violently. The mare backed up nervously, putting a safe distance between her and her... Anyway. Loki felt his paws shaking under him. He blew abruptly from his quivering nostrils while backing up faster. Then he made a sharp U-turn. Loki went at a triple gallop towards the city that was projecting its light into the sky.

Breathless, foaming on her lips, the mare finally approached the first buildings. Loki stopped for the first time and took human form, he didn't think, anything would do the trick. He took on the appearance of some kind of servant, the ideal to go unnoticed, and set off again in his frantic race towards the palace, then his room. When finally, the door slammed in his back, Loki let herself slide to the ground, his arms passed around his knees. He remained prostrate for many minutes before recovering. It had to get back to its true form. Not that of a servant. He concentrated and closed his eyes, the wave of magic invaded him and he got up. Loki, god of malice, son of Odin and brother of Thor. No, something was wrong. Loki looked down at his chest. He had breasts, long black hair, he was still a woman, he couldn't transform himself. He tried again and again, the room in the dark was lit with green flashes but nothing to do.

Loki sat on his bed, looking in the dark. This time he was going to crack. He was going to crack and burst into tears. A long moaning made him turn his head. Fenrir, who was already approaching the size of a normal adult wolf, looked at him with the eyes of a beaten wolf. Loki tapped the mattress next to him and the animal jumped before lying down, putting his head on his father's thigh.

"You don't care what I look like," sighed Loki, stroking his head and ears. "But there's no way the others are going to see me like that. How am I going to do that? "

Loki lay on his back. Stuck in a woman's body. What a ridiculous situation. He turned and dipped his face into Fenrir's fur as he moaned, worried about his father's condition.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Loki? Are you all right?"

The god replied with a simple growl. If he spoke, his mother would notice in a second that he wasn't himself.

"Loki. Talk to me. You haven't been out in weeks."

"Mmm..."

Loki looked down, his belly was already slightly rounded. He had managed to get out without being noticed a few days ago but the smells of the palate made him nauseous so he went back to his room and caulked himself. And today his mother was camping outside his door. He had to make her leave.

Loki walked towards the mirror in one corner of his room. He bit his lips as he contemplated his reflection in the ice. He was a woman, he couldn't get used to it. But what was he thinking of leaving the palace like that...? Quickly, he snapped his fingers and made a sheet of paper and a pen appear. He sat down on the floor and wrote quickly.

_I have a sore throat, I can't talk, I'm tired, I can heal myself, I just want to be alone._

Loki looked at the only sentence written. His mother knocked on his door again. He added a few more words.

_Don't worry Mother, I'm fine._

Loki got up and walked hesitantly towards his door. He slipped the letter under the door and turned around in his bed. He heard the wrinkling of the paper when his mother grabbed the folded sheet to read it.

"My darling..."

Loki waited without answering and his mother's footsteps rang in the hallway before disappearing. Loki huddled on himself, hands clasped on his stomach, tears in his eyes. How long was it going to last?

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Loki felt a blow in his belly and opened his eyes suddenly. As always, he immediately looked towards his window. It was dark. The Asgardian sighed as he passed one hand over his swollen belly.

"Hi there... You're up early today."

When Fenrir heard his father's voice, he growled in his sleep and one of his legs jerked. Loki smiled and slowly put a finger on top of the wolf's leg. His fur was terribly soft. The god raised an arm and contemplated his nails, long, his fingers, even thinner than before, his hand, less wide, then his forearm, very finely muscular, to the elbow. Nothing to do, everything about him emanated from femininity. He sighed and passed a hand along his cheek, replacing a strand of hair behind his ear. Fenrir yawned loudly and turned around, leaning his back against Loki.

"Hey... Get out of the way, you have the place you want! Don't come sticking to me," grumbled Loki, pushing the animal.

Fenrir, awake, turned his head towards his father, his tongue falling out of his mouth.

"Don't make that face. You're being ridiculous. Ridiculous."

The wolf pushed a little bark and stuck his head near the prince's shoulder. Loki grumbled again for shape before scratching the wolf's belly.

"Are you happy, honey? You're about to have a little brother or a little sister... Wouldn't it be nice to have a little sister, wouldn't it? What do you think of that?"

Fenrir closed his eyes. He didn't really care if he had a brother or sister. A few scratches on his stomach was enough for him.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Several months later, Loki lying on his back cursed his life. He was in pain everywhere. After the first few months of regurgitating everything he swallowed, he had had a few weeks respites with nothing to report. But now he was in pain. Back pain, foot pain, stomach pain especially. Very sick to the stomach. The thing that was growing in his belly was roughing him up. He was constantly hitting Loki's pale skin with blue, greenish or yellowish marks. And god damn it. It hurt like hell! Loki moaned when he felt a new blow. He couldn't take it anymore, being pregnant was hell. And it wasn't for him! First, he was a man and then... No! It was enough, it was a man! A man doesn't get pregnant! Another shot. Loki growled painfully and passed one hand over his belly. He was fed up with it. Really. And he wanted to be a man again. Because, besides, now he had more breasts. And that too hurt. How long was it going to last?

It's been ten months now. Ten months he stayed in his room, rarely going out at night to take a few steps out of the room where he spent all his time. Every day, we would put three trays in front of his door. Morning, noon and night and this, from the beginning. However, in the first few days, out of pure pride, he did not touch it. Then he tried, his stomach refused. This futile attempt to eat had resulted in significant weight loss. Then, when his stomach had agreed to let him eat, he started eating. Not eating at the beginning of a quarter of his plate by forcing himself, he was now eating his plate and would have asked for more if he had dared to speak to the unknown person who was bringing him his meal. His unborn child was pumping too much energy into him. And food. Fortunately, little by little, the portions had increased, but that was not enough. It was better but Loki was still hungry, and still losing weight. He felt weak.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

That's it. Today was eleven months ago. Eleven months of hell. When he opened his eyes, that's what Loki thought. Another day full of pain. By dint of getting used to it. After all, this was almost a year ago. But if he expected to be in pain, he didn't expect that. Loki, still asleep, straightened up on his elbows before tightening his lips sharply to hold back a scream of pain. He fell back into his sheets, now perfectly awake, clutching the fabric in his fists. He felt his stomach contract and tears rise to his eyes. He tightened up completely and panted. This time, he was really in hell. With a trembling hand, Loki cast a soundproofing spell in his room before shouting.

"Hell... I live... A fucking hell!"

With his fists clenched and his phalanges whitened, his forehead shining with sweat, his muscles blindfolded, his eyes closed, biting a piece of a sheet, Loki felt ill. The pain was increasing all the time, the contractions were tearing off painful rattles, he was going to die. His whole body shivered with a long shiver and despite the sheet, Loki bit his lips. A slight blood stain blooms on the fabric.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The god had finally regained his appearance. He had dreamed of it. Yet now he just wanted to die. He was lying in his bed, his arms crossed, his muscles still shaking from his long, too long effort. His emaciated chest rose quickly, his eyes closed. He wanted to sleep. He opened his eyes again by staring at the ceiling. Was it over? Was it really over? He turned his head and looked to the bottom of the bed where there was proof that the last few months had been real. A tiny shivering colt with eight legs was trying to get up on the mattress. He rose for a moment before falling back. Loki sighed, he hardly straightened up and blew off the blood-stained sheets. He was naked, his body still covered with a thin film of sweat. The foal lifted his head as Loki approached him. The god reached out his hand and stroked the back of the animal that was the size of a large cat.

"Sleipnir. I'm going to call you Sleipnir."

Loki stretched out both arms and lifted the young horse. He put it on the ground.

"Go ahead. Get up, it'll be easier."

Loki dropped himself on his mattress and watched the foal get up. After several attempts, he took his first steps. A few minutes later, he tripped and tangled his legs as he crossed the room. Loki watched him do it, a tired smile on his lips. These months of suffering were worth it all. He got up slowly and walked to his bathroom. Behind his back, Sleipnir tried to follow him before he fell. When the god turned around, the foal seemed to have abandoned the idea of joining his mother and remained motionless. Loki locked himself in the bathroom. He slipped into the bathtub, which was at an angle with a sigh of well-being. Installed in the water, he raised his arms to look at them. He stared attentively at his hands. He was skinny. Hallelujah, he had regained his form. But still... Why did his son have so many legs? Loki closed his eyes and sank underwater.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Thor, immersed in thoughts that belonged only to him, was sitting in an armchair and thoughtfully looking at Mjönir. There was a knock on his door and the blond man ripped himself away from his contemplation to open his door.

"Yes?"

The god of thunder looked at the man in front of him in amazement. He hesitated before calling him.

"Brother?"

Loki, his eyes lowered in disheveled clothes that seemed too big on him, stood up against the edge of the door. He opened his mouth, closed it and stepped forward. He clung to his brother's chest without saying a word.

"Loki?"

Thor closed his arms around him. Loki wasn't usually big, but this time Thor felt he was really weak. The latter, with his arms, dangling and his eyes in the void remained motionless. Just enjoying his brother's warmth.

"I am tired Thor" he sighed before fainting in the arms of the first prince of Asgard.

"Loki? Loki! GUARDS! HELP!"

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Loki... Darling..."

"Um..."

"Open your eyes, big guy."

Loki didn't want to open his eyes. He was fine, he was warm, his mother was talking to him, his mother was stroking his forehead. Why would he want to open his eyes? After these last few months of isolation and suffering, it was so beautiful that it seemed like a dream.

"Loki, please. I know you're awake."

The god let a sigh pass through the barrier of his lips and opened his eyes. His sleepy green gaze landed on his mother's face.

"What are you doing in my room?" Loki asked, repressing a yawn.

"You're not in your room. You're in the infirmary."

"What? Why?"

Loki straightened up grunting and put one hand on his belly with a grimace. What he was in pain. He turned his head and quickly observed his environment. Indeed, he was in the infirmary. What the hell was he doing there? And where were his children? His mother's serious look stopped him as he wanted to get up.

"What happened to you, Loki?"

"Nothing Mother."

"Loki! You disappear overnight, come back several days later without telling anyone and lock yourself in your room for almost a year. I feel I have a right to know!"

"I needed to be alone," Loki replied brazenly.

"What about all those marks on your stomach?"

"It's nothing, I just hit myself," said his son, looking away.

"To others, young man! What happened?"

Her mother's eyes filled with sweetness.

"I was afraid, Loki," she whispered, stroking her son's cheek. "So afraid..."

The god looked down. He wasn't going to explain that he had... With a horse. He grinned, he disgusted himself. If only he hadn't crossed paths with that stallion. His mother sighed, obviously resigned.

"We went back to your room after bringing you here, Loki. We have seen it."

"What? Mother!"

Loki spread her hand still on his face and sat at the edge of the bed. He put his feet on the ground and stood up before running out of the room. His head began to turn and he stumbled, shook himself, turned into a wolf and ran towards his room, banging against the walls. Once in this one, he becomes human again. His panicked gaze swept across the room. Where were they? Where were they? Behind him, steps were approaching quickly.

"Loki! Loki, calm down!"

"Where are they?"

"Loki..."

"WHERE ?!"

Loki, in the white, cowardly clothes of the infirmary, turned to his mother. His eyes were red and his lips shaky.

"Mother," he said in a broken voice. "Where are they? Why did you take them away from me?"

He sat on the floor, his eyes empty. His heart was tightening in his chest. Why? Why did they always take away what he cared about? His mother approached and put one hand on his shoulder. Loki suddenly pulled away but the hand rested again, so he let it happen.

"They're fine, darling. Thor takes care of the snake and the foal is in the stable."

"And Fenrir?"

"Who?"

"Fenrir."

"The wolf?"

Loki nodded shyly while keeping his eyes fixed on the ground and his feet.

"We haven't found any wolves."

"Go away."

"Honey..."

"Come out," ordered the prince in a broken voice.

The woman looked at her child and left the room in silence. Loki got up slowly.

"Fenrir? Fenrir! Where are you, big boy? Fenrir is me!"

Loki walked across the room, checked the bathroom and the second room he had started to set up. The god's hands began to tremble. Where was his son?

"Fenrir?"

Loki was about to give up and collapse when a little noise caught his attention. He threw himself to the ground, ignoring the pain that immediately radiated from his stomach and looked under his bed. The wolf was curled up on itself, its ears folded down and its snout in its legs.

"Hey... Fenrir..."

The animal hardly straightened its head and pushed a small bark as it looked at the god.

"It's me, he whispered. It's Daddy."

The wolf started crawling to get out of bed. He rushed out and threw himself at Loki. Lick his face and hands, rubbing his head against him while pushing small moans.

"There, there, everything's fine, honey, everything's fine. Daddy's here."

The trembling wolf clung to Loki and buried his snout in the god's neck, which was wet with tears. If Loki had been afraid of losing them, it was nothing compared to Fenrir who had seen his father disappear and his brothers kidnapped before his eyes. The god of malice hugged the beast for a long time, whispering reassuring words to him until the animal stopped moaning and shaking. In silence, his son still against him, Loki closed his eyes and concentrated. He quickly felt the wave of energy flowing through him, a sign that his magic was in action. A moment later, he had regained his strength. It's a good thing the infirmary is still charged with magic energy. The time spent there had helped him to recharge his batteries. He inspired and changed his outfit, trading white clothes for his own.

Loki got up and walked to the door, his mother had been gone for a long time, preferring to leave him alone.

"Go Fenrir. We'll get your brothers."

The wolf barked and slipped between his legs to ask for another caress.

With his wolf glued to his calves, Loki headed for Thor's room. The god opened his door, all smiles.

"Your snake loves me very much, brother!"

Loki raised an eyebrow and looked at his son, wrapped around Thor's neck. He was clearly trying to strangle him. This observation made the god of malice smile.

"If you say so, brother..."

Loki reached out his hand and Jörmungand wrapped himself around his arm, went up and came to rest on his shoulder.

"You don't want any more hugs," Thor asked.

"I beg your pardon?!"

Loki opened his eyes wide.

"Well... When you came out of your room you came to see me," began the uncle of the animals quietly.

"I DID WHAT?!"

"You looked very tired and..."

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Loki repeated while rubbing his temples.

Fenrir gave him a worried look, Thor put one hand on his brother's free shoulder and Loki became tense.

"I... I'm going to get Sleipnir," muttered the dark-haired god before leaving in a hurry.

He didn't remember going to see Thor... He remembered his... Childbirth, very disturbing to remember this kind of thing when you were a man. He remembered being in his bath, starting to dress while watching Sleipnir because he was too cute to trip in the bedroom and then... And then, and then his mother woke him up. Oh, for fuck's sake. He had gone to do a... A... A hug? To Thor? Why wasn't he dead already? Oh, yes, he was a god. Wonderful! Loki groaned and hit a column. Fenrir watched him make up his ears without really understanding. Jörmungand whistled gently as he rubbed his head against Loki's temple. His son's clumsy caress made him smile. Then, the god resumed his walk and threw his foot into a door to open it while sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Get out of the way," he grunted to the soldiers in the stable.

After the surprise of seeing Loki — yes, there was a rumor going around that he had come out of his room but it felt strange to see him again after a year— the soldiers paid attention to Loki's face. And, seeing the prince approaching with his bad-day face, accompanied by a wolf and a snake who would have done everything to support him, the Asgardians quickly left the building.

"Where is he," the god muttered.

He looked at the boxes in front of him. Far, far too many boxes and horses. However, he had no time to waste.

"Fenrir, look for your brother."

The wolf barked and started snooping around the stable, looking for the smell of the foal he had gently licked shortly after birth. The god followed him and the animal took him through most of the building. When Fenrir stopped, he put his front legs on the box door and raised his snout. Loki accelerated the pace and opened the door. His last son, who had obviously already grown several centimeters taller, no longer the size of a cat but a dog, was standing beside a filly. This observation made Loki growl as he approached Sleipnir by lifting him into his arms. He shot the young mare with his eyes as he came out. It was his son, not his. He left the stable and returned to his room at a brisk pace. Sleipnir, happy to be carried, gently moved his eight legs while pressing his head against Loki's shoulder. Jörmungand who was on the other shoulder snaked up to him while wrapping himself around his father's neck. The reptile pulled out its tongue and looked carefully at its half-brother. The young horse had turned his head towards him and the two exchanged a long green look. If there was one thing that the siblings had in common, it was the color of their eyes. Finally, Jörmungand lost interest in Sleipnir and rested his head in the hollow of the free shoulder. No matter what this newcomer was, Loki's shoulders would always remain his favorite place and he did not intend to leave it. He would win the territorial war.

Loki finally stopped in front of his door and dropped Sleipnir on the ground. To say that he had dreamed so much of getting out of it once his form was back, the first thing he did was to go back. Pitiful. He opened the door and pushed the horse from his knee as he contemplated the corridor. Fenrir was already installed on the bed and Jörmungand had spun on the ground, heading for his pool.

"Follow your brothers Sleipnir," Loki ordered, crossing his arms.

The foal looked at him and walked slowly into the room. Realizing that he was in a familiar environment, he left a little more safely. Loki watched him trotting around the bed, the foal was obviously trying to understand how to reach Fenrir. Loki smiled and closed the door. He wanted to spend time with them but he had to go get food for the newcomer and the rest.

Again, his parents had not said anything special. He had not yet seen Odin but was convinced that it would be like his mother. The father of all things was going to lecture him briefly about his disappearance and absence before moving on to something else.

As we headed towards the kitchens, Loki reflected, his forehead wrinkled. He had two children, three if Hel was included, with a goddess and no reaction. He had run away and barricaded himself in his room for a year, he had not been held against it, all of them being too intrigued, but not at all upset, by Sleipnir. The god of malice no longer knew what to do. It was an unplanned birth, however, that he made the parents angry, didn't he? Loki couldn't understand it. The god served himself in one of the guards to eat and left.

At night, he had laid down on his bed, his head on his hands and looked at his last child with a sweet smile on his face. Sleipnir admired with bright eyes the green cloud floating above his head. The smoke played light music of a few repeating notes, a lullaby. A quiet lullaby to put his youngest child to sleep. Loki was proud of his idea, but above all, Loki was happy.


	4. Mischief and conspiracy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French alert: I am, as you can see, French. I do my best to adapt to English punctuation and grammar rules in general, but some mistakes may have escaped me. Moreover, some expressions that I don't know in English have been translated by online translators. All this to say: do not hesitate to point out an error or a clumsy translation/adaptation to me.
> 
> This is the "little" unplanned chapter, full of little things that are not all part of Loki's adolescence but that I wanted to write and that I find useful for the development of my Loki x).  
> I hope you still like it, and we'll start with Thor and Loki as kids!

In the category: driving everyone crazy, Loki was a great champion. If during his teenage crisis he had made the biggest mistakes of his life, namely his children, young Loki had done just as well. After all, you don't become the god of cunning and lying in a few short years.

At the time, because it was several hundred centuries ago, he still plays regularly with Thor, considered him as his brother because he was unaware of his condition and dragged him into his nonsense as much as he followed the blond one in his own. Although Thor is relatively wise and therefore has little nonsense to offer. Loki was vile, for a long time, even as a child he was far from innocent. His proximity to his brother allowed him to handle him easily, which was at the origin of many misadventures for the blond.

One evening when the two princes were to be introduced to friends of their royal parents, Loki had decided to have fun. He had convinced Thor to exchange their appearances and had spent the evening doing stupid things under the guise of his usually so exemplary brother. The next day, the blond man had suffered the wrath of his parents under the amused eye of the true culprit. Thor, with his eyes lowered, had accepted his punishment without understanding the reason, while Loki, sitting on the edge of a balcony with his chin resting in his hand, had looked at him with a smirk on his face.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

In the same category, the next faith, using a hide and seek an excuse, he had locked Thor in his closet. He then went to appear before his parents because that day the two princes had to try on the latest outfits made for a future event in another kingdom.  
"Loki, have you seen your brother?"  
"I don't think he's ready yet" replied the second prince, leaning his head to the side. "I didn't see him."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Hey ! Anybody here? Please..."  
Thor knocked on the door.  
"Please! Please!"  
He struck the wooden panel again without suspecting for a second that it was in vain because of a spell cast by Loki.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Odin, Frigga, and Loki headed for the prince's room. Not seeing him at first sight, the two gods began to search the room until they arrived in front of the large closet where Thor was still hitting against the wood. Loki squinted and his hands, which he hid behind his back, activated. When the queen opened the door to take a look at it, the illusion simply showed her clothes. The door closed and Loki blew with relief as she tried her forehead. It was tiring magic.  
"Indeed he's not in his room."  
"It's weird, it's not like him to just disappear like that."  
Loki frowned slightly. It wasn't okay, his parents shouldn't worry, they must have been angry with Thor.  
"But he knew we were trying on our outfits, didn't he?" he asked, knowing full well that the blond was perfectly aware.  
"Of course, we discussed it with both of you" replied Frigga.  
The brown one made his mother look innocent.  
"Mother coul he have been hiding voluntarily?"  
"No your brother wouldn't do such a thing."  
Loki nodded positively while repressing a smile. As his parents exchanged views, it became clear to him that he had raised doubts in their minds.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"But I was in my room," stammered the blond boy as he answered his father..., "in my closet. With Loki, we were doing a..."  
"Thor does not lie to us," Odin said in a loud voice.  
The king's voice slammed firmly, it seemed to Thor he could almost hear the sound of his father's sceptre as he struck the ground at the foot of his throne. Thor shrivelled in his chair as he tucked his head into his shoulders. He gave a lost look to his brother who shrugged his shoulders and looked surprised. Loki, king of comedy, was in action. The father's fingers were tapping on the armrest of his chair.  
"Thor, you're deprived of dessert. Go to your room."  
The first prince looked down as he stepped out of his chair.  
"Yes, Father," he whispered before leaving, shoulders low.  
Loki watched him leave, for a little bit, he would have been saddened to see his brother like that. However, he reached out to the dish in front of him and grabbed one of the cakes. His brother wasn't there, it was more for him! On the other hand, he was going to have to manage to prevent Thor from denouncing him one day or the other. When his parents leaned towards each other to talk without him hearing them, Loki, who usually sprayed on the conversations, took advantage of the opportunity and slipped pastries onto the cloth napkin on his lap. He folded it gently and with a snap of his fingers, made it disappear. He immediately rested his eyes on the dessert dish and licked his lips. Now he could enjoy it.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Loki looked behind him and stuck to the wall blocking his breathing. Two soldiers passed in front of him while discussing. The prince breathed again when they disappeared. He stepped forward a little and put his head in the hallway. Nothing to report. He walked quickly to Thor's door and knocked gently.  
"Brother, open up it's me," he said in a low voice.  
As nothing was happening, he spoke again.  
"You can open the door, there's no one there."  
Only then the door open slowly and Thor, with red eyes, appeared. He let his little brother into his room. Loki breathed in and looked sorry.  
"I... I brought you dessert," he said, making the folded napkin appear.  
He gave the package to Thor, who opened it, a little skeptical. A moment later, he looked up, his eyes shining with joy and gratitude. He then put the towel on the floor and hugged his brother. Thor had looked no further, his brother had brought him dessert while he was deprived of it, thus exposing himself to a wave of possible anger from Odin. How could I believe that he had a bad heart?

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

And, of course, Loki had discovered by chance his brother's passion for snakes. Basically, he was spying and following his brother both to learn about him and to test the last concealment spells he had learned. He had followed Thor into the palace gardens, where the god hid his (almost) pet: a small green snake. The moment when Loki had once again regretted being the brother as such a phenomenon? When he heard that Thor had baptized his snake... Loki...  
"What an idiot," had sighed the young Loki who was hiding in a tree above his brother.  
Thor had kept the snake in his hands for almost an hour before leaving as happily as he had arrived. Loki remained dismayed by this triple discovery. One, his brother liked snakes. Two, he had one. And three, he called him Loki. The child did not really know whether he should be proud or desperate for help.

He then stayed in his tree all day thinking of an evil plan. And as the sun was setting and mealtime was approaching, he had found it. He was going to turn into a snake to scare his brother. That was evil! And as a little laughter delighted him as he crossed the barrier of his lips, he was interrupted.  
"Prince Loki! Come down from your tree, the meal is served."  
The boy dressed in green jumped to the ground and gave a scornful look to the soldier who had come for him. The man looked up to heaven, like all the other inhabitants of the palace, he was used to Loki's behavior. The young god was haughty with all the people below him, and, as a prince, there were not many people above him. Then the soldier ignored it and put one hand on the prince's shoulder to guide him out of the gardens. Loki hated Odin's soldiers, Loki hated being touched, Loki hated above all a soldier of Odin touches him. He faked it badly but the soldier ignored it again.  
"Hurry up," ordered the man as he arrived in the corridor and dropped him.  
He put himself back in position against the wall and Loki gave him a deadly look before leaving proudly, his chin raised and his step deliberately slow. He arrived at the door of the huge dining room. He opened it and put his head inside the room.  
"The second prince is here, Your Majesties," announced the guard who was watching the door.  
"Enter Loki. Come and sit down," smiles Frigga.  
The little god slipped into his seat next to Thor. The blond had already eaten half of his plate and paid only brief attention to his brother's arrival. Food was sacred to him. Loki looked at his plate and crossed his arms.  
"Loki. Eat."  
"No."

"Loki..."  
"If he doesn't eat... Can I take his plate?"  
"No, Thor. Finish yours first."  
A few quick forks blow later, Thor straightened up on his seat.  
"I'm done!"  
Odin smiled and with a wave of his hand, asked that his son is reserved. Thor ate a lot. Loki almost nothing and besides was difficult. Frigga looked at Loki's plate.  
"Loki, eat the tomatoes."  
"No," he repeated with a disgusted facial expression. "It's not good."  
Frigga looked up to the sky, as much as making him eat anything green was extremely simple, as much the slightest thing that Loki didn't feel became a real ordeal. Thor ate anything that landed on his plate and tended to sting his brother's house.  
"Loki, at least eat your meat."  
"No! I want fish!"  
"Can I have his meat then?"  
"Thor..."  
Frigga called one of the cooks and whispered a few words to him. The man nodded and waved at one of his clerks. The latter approached Loki to take away his plate that he had not touched and put down another one. The child's eyes lit up and he grabbed his fork and planted it in the piece of fish surrounded by vegetables in shades of green. He devoured his plate as quickly as Thor his third and at the end, gave a grateful look to his mother. It's a good thing she was there.

The next day, after a good night's sleep, Loki was ready to put his plan into action. He took a deep breath and in a green flash, he changed his shape. A small green snake came out of the second prince's room and snuck into the first prince's room. The young god sat at his desk, his tongue slightly out, scribbling the sketches of a hammer with a rather clumsy pencil stroke. With a long whistle, Loki slid on the ground to get closer to him. Thor looked down when he heard the noise, his eyebrows rose.  
"Oh," he said, opening his mouth wide.  
The blond man looked at the snake and smiled.  
"Hello," he whispered, squatting down.  
Loki straightened up as he pulled out his tongue, which tickled the prince's nose.  
"Come over here," said Thor, catching the reptile without hesitation.  
Loki wrapped himself around his hand as his brother stood up and raised his hand to his face to observe him as closely as possible. Without waiting any longer, Loki changed.  
"BWWWAAAA! IT'S ME," he shouted, putting his arms out.  
Thor screamed as he pulled his arm towards him and fell back. By pure reflex, he quickly backed away with his arms to put a safe distance between himself and the source of the problem. Loki landed on the ground, a little more gracefully than his brother, and rolled to the ground holding his stomach, crying with laughter at Thor's deeply shocked look. The young god, still lost, finally closed his mouth and realized that it was indeed his little brother who had died laughing on the floor of his room.  
"Loki," he exclaimed as he stood up. "Are you out of your mind?!"  
The brown boy sat down, his thin shoulders shaken by his laugh. He was trying to catch his breath, breathing with difficulty between his light laughter.  
"Ah... Ahh... Wait for a... Hahahahahaha!"  
But he failed miserably. Not because of a lack of will, it's just that Thor's angry face was just hilarious. The smaller of the two princes wiped his eyes, still covered in rattles of laughter. His brother looked at him hard, fists on his hips. Loki took a deep breath and straightened up by pressing his hands on his thighs. He looked up and started to puff.  
"Brother," Thor threatened as he walked towards him.  
The person called out suddenly squeezed his lips and swelled his cheeks. Lost, he laughed again and ran to the door, his brother on his heels.  
"Loki! Stop immediately," shouted the prince with blond curls, chasing his brother at full speed.  
The brown one gave him a look full of mischief and in the blink of an eye teleported to the end of the corridor. His brother roared in anger and accelerated. For him, using magic at such moments was cheating! For Loki, it was to put a little equality, even if he was tough enough, Thor was much more athletic than him. Loki skidded through a sharp bend and resumed his race without stopping for a moment. Behind him, his brother always called him. The prince's green eyes ran through the corridors and doors of the palace. The noise was coming from one of the doors. He jumped on the handle and rushed back into the room where he was sure to find a shelter. A short moment later, Thor appeared in the door frame, breathing noisily. His blue eyes looked at the room. He saw his brother's brown head protrude from behind their mother. Frigga had one hand on Loki's skull and was quietly chatting with other women. Thor who had caught his breath was about to give up the chase when Loki pulled out his tongue with a wink as he grabbed the sides of his mother's dress in his hands. Thor didn't think anymore and rushed to him.  
"Mother," shouted Loki as he hugged Frigga's legs as he saw his older brother running.  
Odin's wife turned to Thor who was running towards her. The blond jumped aside and passed behind his back, at the same time, the brown one passed in front of her. Frigga sighed discreetly and caught her two sons who were starting to run around her. The two children moaned as they each put their hands on the ears their mother had caught.  
"Well, well, well," she said, shaking her head slightly. "What am I going to do with you?"  
"He started it," Loki shouted, pointing an index finger at his brother.  
Thor made round eyes at his lie.  
"Not even true," he cried. "That's him, Mother! He..."  
"I don't want to know anything."  
"But," Thor started out with the idea of defending himself.  
"Nothing!"  
"Ah!"  
"Loki, silence," their mother ordered.  
Pitifully and just like his brother before him, the brown one looked down. Frigga finally released their ears.  
"If you are unable to keep quiet, go back to your rooms, boys."  
"Yes Mother," replied the two princes in a magnificent agreement.  
They bowed vaguely to the other women and headed for the exit. As they passed through the door, Loki made a paw hook to his brother who almost fell to the ground. The blond man clapped his arms and once again went after the devil who was his brother. Loki's laughter echoed in the hallway.  
"Well, Frigga... These are not children you have here, but really little monsters," said one of the queen's friends.  
"You have no idea," smiled the queen delicately as she looked at the door by which her two monsters had left.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Loki? Looookkkiii! Loki, wake up!"  
The brown one growled and folded his sheet over his face.  
"A little more," he yawned with his eyes closed.  
But his brother couldn't hear him that way. The blond guy jumped on the mattress with the green sheets.  
"Loookkkiii," he smiled as he approached his little brother on all fours. "Looookkkiii... "  
"Go away," mumbled the brown one as he rolled into a ball.  
"Looo," Thor began by placing his hands on the pillow on which the prince's head rested, "kiiiiii!"  
Thor tore the pillow off the mattress and Loki's head suddenly landed on it. He blinked without reacting until the information reached his still sleepy brain. He first put a hand behind his back, realizing that Thor had also sent his blanket out of order. Then, he half got up, rubbing his neck. Finally, he shot his brother who was watching. Thor, who, unlike Loki was still dressed in nightclothes, had jumped to the ground and was waiting impatiently for him.  
"I hope you have a good reason to wake me up like that, brother," Loki scolded.  
The blond, not very scared of his brother groping under his pillows to find his shirt while yawning, nodded with a big smile.  
"Father said we were going to ride today. It's great, isn't it?"  
Loki finally found a top and put it on while letting his legs hang down along his bed. He was divided between his love for horses and his desire to sleep in. Regrettably, he had to abandon the second option. With his brother in his room, it was impossible to go back to sleep quietly. Loki didn't understand Thor. The blond could sleep for ten minutes or so, as well as hours and hours, all we had to do was wake him up and he would be in great shape. He needed to sleep. If he slept less than ten hours a night, blue rings would appear quickly before his eyes. Loki grabbed a pillow and threw it in his older brother's face. Just because he came to pick him up with good news, Loki would not forgive him for this, particularly unpleasant awakening. Loki grabbed riding pants that were still lying at the foot of his bed and put them on as Thor hugged the pillow. The brown then opened his wardrobe and grabbed a pale green shirt that put on his black t-shirt. He dragged his feet towards his shoes and slipped his feet in.

The two children then left Loki's room, Thor jumping in front and Loki yawning, with blurry eyes and his shirt coming out of his pants, behind. The two princes entered the dining room. Odin and Frigga were at the table.  
"Loki... Did you see your outfit?"  
The brown man gave his mother a sleepy look. No, he didn't see it. Yeah, he didn't care. Yes, he was tired. Yes, he wanted Thor to be punished for waking him up. And yes, he wanted to go back to bed. Unfortunately for him, Frigga had not asked so many questions. The younger one yawned again, stretching out and approaching the queen. Frigga put her son's shirt back in place and summarily combed his hair, succeeding in the process in taming several ears of Loki's wild hair.  
"You look much more presentable like that," she smiled before kissing her son on the forehead.  
"Thank you, Mother," Loki smiled back.  
"Bother! Are you ready?"  
Thor was standing by the door, Odin was also waiting.  
"I haven't eaten yet," Loki protested.  
"We don't have time, brother! You should have gotten up earlier. "  
Odin took Thor on his shoulders and turned to Loki.  
"Hurry up, Loki. The horses won't wait."  
The brown one growled and grabbed an apple from the big table before following his father and brother. Frigga got up in turn, she had nothing planned today and planned to watch her children have fun.

Loki bit into a piece of his apple as he looked at the horses in their boxes. He chewed the fruit quietly and stopped in front of a boxing match. The wooden door was reinforced with metal parts and the horse was heard pawing and hitting with the hoof.  
"This one," he said showing the boxing with his free hand before biting into a new piece.  
"Are you sure, Your Highness?"  
Loki didn't bother to answer and stuck his teeth in the apple to cross his arms. Then he waited for the horse to be prepared by finishing his meal.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Looser," Loki said, standing on his stirrups, galloping around Thor, who was struggling like a handsome devil with his reins. "You suck!"  
Loki was light, skilful and comfortable on a horse, he rode any available horse. Thor only rode the most obedient, leaving the fiery stallions to his brother. At that time, Loki was riding a huge chestnut horse that had a reputation for biting and disorienting even the best squires in Asgard. However, the young god regularly rode it raw and this without any inconvenience. For the time being, he was well on a saddle but left the reins loose, standing on the knob of his saddle or on the horse's mane. And the chestnut remained obedient, reacting to the pressure of Loki's legs, who was satisfied with it with sometimes a few clicks of the tongue.  
"That's it! Calm," Thor said in a voice that was absolutely not calm when he saw that his horse wanted to follow Loki's horse.  
The brown one turned around and ran towards his brother. The chestnut grazed the other animal before jumping over the quarry fence. Loki screamed with joy as he let him gallop through the adjoining meadow. Frigga smiled and approached Thor, she rode a horse in a white dress speckled with pearl grey.  
"Are you doing well?" she asked.  
"Yes... Pretty much," Thor muttered, tightening his thighs firmly on the sides of his mount.  
The horse pawed and shook his head. A moment later, Loki passed in a flash in front of them.  
"YEAH!"  
And he disappeared from their line of vision as quickly as he had appeared. Thor turned his head and spotted the chestnut tree, already far away from him, galloping at full speed. He sighed and lowered his shoulders.  
"How does he do it, Mother? Looks like all the horses love it. "  
"He may know how to talk to them," Frigga replied. "And you should try it."  
The blond man looked at his horse and gently stroked his mane. The animal had calmed down and was waiting patiently.  
"Let's go," Thor whispered, giving a gentle heel kick.  
The horse trotted past and started long circles near the fence. Outside the quarry, Loki had sat correctly on the saddle and opened his arms while closing his eyes. The feeling of freedom was total; the wind whipped his face and hair. The young god was breathing at the top of his lungs. He opened his eyes and looked back, the quarry where he had left his family had long since disappeared. Loki smiled and straightened up, closing his eyes. He was fine. Suddenly, the chestnut neighs and rears up all of a sudden. Loki opened his eyes again, shouting and falling back, trying in vain to catch up with the reins that passed by his fingers. With his eyes wide open with fear, he fell and hit the ground hard. He landed on his back, the shock of the fall took his breath away and black spots disturbed his field of vision. His head hit the ground and he moaned weakly before he passed out.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Mother! Loki's coming back!"  
Frigga turned her head towards the chestnut tree that was coming. The horse was running but something was wrong. The queen frowned and put one hand on the visor. Thor had turned away and tried in vain to take steps to the side. He had seen Loki do it and he thought it was very classy. Frigga muffled a scream when she saw the empty stool. She followed her mount and joined the chestnut tree that was going round in circles. She approached until she grabbed the reins and stopped the two horses. She really had nothing to envy her youngest son. Frigga was an excellent rider. She guided both of them to the quarry and jumped to the ground. His light-colored horse began to chew the grass in front of him. The Queen of Asgard hung the chestnut halter at the fence and questioned several soldiers.

A very brief moment later, Frigga, now on a purebred with a shiny black hair, at the head of a small squad, rushed towards the meadows where Loki used to ride. His heart was beating at full speed. She was terribly afraid not to find it or to find it, but...  
"LOKI!"  
Frigga pulled on the reins and jumped next to her son. The brown one had his eyes closed, he was breathing faintly. His forehead was covered in sweat.  
"Loki! Can you hear me? Loki?"  
Frigga put one hand on the forehead of the child who blew.  
"Mom... I have... It hurts, Mom..."  
Frigga's heart squeezed when she heard him call her that. No "Mother" as he was supposed to do in normal times, just a "Mom" from an injured child.  
"Everything's fine, sweetheart. It's all right, we'll take you home. "  
"Your Majesty, if you don't mind... I master the basics of magic, I could reduce the pain and put it to sleep during the journey. It is better to avoid using your own magic at this time."  
Frigga nodded as she stroked Loki's cheek. Her son opened his eyes and his green eyes darkened by pain pierced Frigga's heart.  
"I don't want to," moans Loki. "I don't want to be asleep."  
The soldier stepped back a step.  
"Do it," Frigga ordered.  
"Mom..."  
"I know, honey, but it's for your own good."  
Loki closed his eyes and moaned. He had back pain, back pain, back pain.

When the prince regained consciousness he was lying in a bed in the infirmary. He opened his mouth and slightly pulled out his tongue before chewing in the void. His head was heavy, his mouth, and especially his tongue, pasty, his eyes thrown him painfully and unpleasant tingling ran all over his body. That's why he hated being put to sleep by magic. All these little side effects were very unpleasant. Loki gently stretched his fingers and a faint green glow illuminated them. The air was still charged with the magic with which it had been treated. His back was itchy and stiff but nothing more. Loki closed his eyes. Praised for his royal condition, he could have died falling from the chestnut tree but he was going to get away with it without too much damage. A bad memory and only a thin scar that ran all the way across his back above his kidneys.

A war wound that he presented to his brother as soon as he was put back on his feet. Thor, jealous of the scar, had wanted one too. In the following week, he broke his nose while playing in balance on a balcony and cut himself deep in the back of his calf while trying to catch a young lynx in a river. His nose kept a slight trace and for a month Thor pulled up the leg of his pants to expose the pinkish line of the cut. The prince had broken his nose by himself, but the idea of hunting the lynx had been proposed by Loki, without any ulterior motives of course.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

A few years later, nothing had really changed. The gods could be related to pre-teens. Loki regularly disappeared into his room, played tricks on everyone and his favorite target was always his brother. Even if he was very far from the blond one, preferring to be alone. Thor's good mood was seriously starting to piss him off.

"Has anyone seen Loki?"  
"No. Not for a while."  
"I wonder what he's doing..."  
"All you have to do is look for him, Thor."  
"Good idea Mother. I'm going to go now."  
The young god nodded to his mother and went in search of his beloved brother. Logically, he knocked on the door of his room because it was the most logical place to find him. Hearing no answer, he pressed the handle and opened the door. Loki jumped and quickly hid his hands behind his back.  
"Brother... What are you doing?"  
"Oh. Nothing at all I... I was planning a surprise. For your birthday."  
Loki insulted himself mentally. For a god of lies, it was really pathetic.  
"Really?"  
Thor gave his brother a bright smile as he frowned. The worst part is that it really worked. The brown one thought about it but nothing to do, he was unable to say what Thor's birthday was.  
"I am delighted that you are finally participating in the family celebrations."  
"Let's not go that far," muttered the god of lies, who for centuries had to be literally dragged along for every occasion.  
Looking at Thor staring at him, Loki spoke again.  
"In the meantime," he took a deep breath before continuing. "Brother... Could you go back?"  
"Yes, of course. I'll leave you to it."  
The door closed and Loki, relieved, released his breath. He put his hands back in front of him. They were stained with paintings. Now that he was thinking about it, the blonde would probably only have paid brief attention to it. See, would have noticed nothing. The god turned around and faced several magical spheres. He filled them with paint, from its manufacture and therefore perfectly indelible, and made them disappear with a snap of his fingers. In less than a week, a large banquet was planned. What could be better than to leave colorful marks on the armor of all this happy little world? It was childish, yes. But Loki had had this idea for a very long time but had never had the opportunity to do it as a child. Then he'd still have fun. In general, he used his paint to... Well, to paint. But for once, it is not on a wall or a ceiling that the painting will land. A diabolical smile on Loki's lips went to wash his hands.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"One hundred and forty-six... One hundred and forty-seven... One hundred and forty..."  
"Faster, brother."  
"Shut up, Loki. One hundred and forty... One hundred and forty?"  
"Eight. One hundred and forty-eight."  
"One hundred and forty-nine... One hundred and fifty... Loki... Stop moving."  
Loki raised an eyebrow and looked up from his book. He rolled his shoulders and squirmed on the spot. Under him, Thor made a growl.  
"Brother..."  
"Pretend I'm not there, Thor," said Loki as he delved back into his reading.  
Thor blew hard as he bandaged his arm muscles and resumed his pumps.  
"One hundred and fifty-one... One hundred and fifty-two..."  
He continued quietly, ignoring his brother who kept changing his position on his back on purpose.  
"One hundred and seventy-nine... One hundred and eighty..."  
"I get bored," Loki suddenly said, closing his book in a dry noise.  
Thor growled as he stopped with his arms outstretched.  
"Loki... Let me finish."  
"No," replied the youngest categorically.  
He slipped his book on the ground and lay down all the way down on Thor. The blond man's arms trembled slightly. Loki closed his eyes.  
"One hundred and eighty-one... One hundred and eighty-two..."  
A little smile appeared on Loki's lips. It was always fun to be sure Thor was safe during his exercises. It made him a heated bed. The brown opened one eye and stared at the ceiling as it approached and moved away to the rhythm of the blond's pumps. But Loki's boredom quickly came back to the fore. So he suddenly straightened up and Thor crashed to the ground.  
"Loki," Thor growled aggressively, a cheek crushed against the floor of the training room.  
The brown one rose up and turned into a snake to escape his brother. There's no way he's going to let himself be caught. The reptile ran away without asking for the rest, leaving a sweaty blond god to catch his breath.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

And unfortunately for all of us, the time had come when Loki realized he was an Ice Giant.

It was winter on Asgard, something rare enough to be remarkable. As always when it snowed, Loki found his childish soul again. His father was a little weak these last few days, Frigga was very worried about it. Loki didn't care. He wanted to play in the snow, and he wanted to play with his brother. He knocked on Thor's door, dressed slightly warmer than usual, with thin black gloves with green seams slipped into one of his pockets. He was not really afraid of the cold so there was no need to wear diapers and diapers of clothing, like Thor for example.  
"Thor? Thor! Thor, hurry up! Thoooorr!"  
"I came," replied to his brother in a voice suffocated by the thickness of the door.  
A moment later he opened and went out.  
"Shall we go?"  
Loki smiled as before. He grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him into the corridors after him. The two princes poured out on the outside. Loki jumped into the first snowdrift he found as soon as he put on his gloves. His brother walked by his side, his eyes up in the air, watching the snowflakes fall gently. His observation was violently interrupted when a snowball crashed into his back. He turned around, Loki looked at him, another snowball in his hand.  
"Right on the mark," he smiled, throwing the second one away.  
Thor made a good move aside and dodged it before bending over. Within fifteen seconds, the two princes clothes were already covered with snow and they were proudly fighting with ammunition throws.  
"In your face, Thor!"  
Loki was really good at snowball battles. Perhaps because he used very slightly magic to make perfect spheres while bombarding his opponent without giving him a moment's respite. Loki was having a great time, Thor was having a great time too. The two young people played in the snow, smiling, cheeks reddened by the cold. After a successful offensive, he would have made a really good army leader, the brown one slipped behind a tree to catch his breath.

Fighting Thor was not easy, the blond didn't have the precision of his little brother but pulled fast and hard. The god of mischief took off his gloves for a moment to blow on his fingers. He wasn't cold though, but if everyone was doing it, it must have been useful. He heard his brother passing by and quietly stepped back several steps. Without looking behind him, he slipped on a sheet of ice. The second prince barely held back a cry of surprise and tried in vain to make up for it, only succeeding in making a U-turn. He lands on his stomach, hands, and face in the thick white carpet. Loki got up shaking his head and carried his hands to his skull to comb his hair, which had to move. Looking for the slightest noise indicating Thor's approach, Loki froze suddenly when he saw his hands. His skin was no longer white but blue. His breathing accelerated significantly. Loki looked at the hands, divided between misunderstanding and horror, which did not seem to be his own. He put his fingers on his sleeves, unveiling his forearms as blue as his hands. In addition, blood-red veins appeared slowly. Loki's breathing stopped. He couldn't breathe anymore. What was happening to him? The young prince opened his eyes. Blue skin with a red vein. Little or no sensitivity to cold. Loki began to tremble. In the stories told about Asgard, the people of the Ice Giants occupied an important place. He blinked quickly as he turned and turned his arms in front of him. Wasn't he an Asgardian? He was a... Jotun? He was of this race hated most by the people of Odin? It was impossible. And yet, there was no more obvious evidence.  
"No... No, no, no... No! NO!"  
Loki didn't care if his brother knew his position now, it didn't matter anymore he was a Giant... No. It wasn't... Thor... Wasn't Thor his brother? Thor was not his brother... Frigga was not his mother. Odin was not his... Father. Loki's red eyes changed abruptly. A moment earlier, he was devastated by sadness and fear. Now it was all hate and resentment. Odin... It had to be his fault.  
"Is everything all right, brother? Loki? Where are you?"  
Loki heard his... Thor calls him. Without saying a word, the prince turned his heels and ran back to the palace. As she walked through the warm corridors, Loki saw his skin regain its pale and characteristic color. It only reinforces his anger. The brown, having regained his appearance, arrived in front of the throne room. With his shaky hands shaking with anger, Loki opened the door to the room.  
"You are not my father," he shouted red with anger as soon as he stepped foot in the golden room.  
His so-called father was installed in his place, his wife at his side. They seemed to be in the middle of a discussion. Loki paid no attention to the sweat that covered his father's forehead, nor to his slightly shaky fists, nor to the surprising pallor of his face.  
"Loki," Odin said, frowning.  
"You are not my father," Loki repeated virulently. "You never liked me, did you?! That's why you paid less attention to me than you did to Thor. That you've always preferred him!"  
Loki ignored Frigga's attempt to intervene and threw his gloves on the ground.  
"Why did you take me in this case? Did you want a playmate for your beloved son? The perfect little Asgardian and not a monster spat out the god of malice. Not a Jotun, not the child of an Ice Giant. Why did you do this to me? Why didn't you tell me from the beginning? You hate me! But Odin... I hate you even more. I'd get even. My revenge will be equal to your lies and cruelty..."  
"That's enough now," shouted Frigga, clenching his fists. "Calm down, Loki, listen to your father. "  
"He. Is. Not. My. Father," replied Loki in the same tone, looking at her.  
"LOKI!"  
The god swallowed and lowered his shoulders. The past hundreds of years simply prevented him from reacting to Frigga.  
"Yes, Mother," he said in a low voice, barely realizing that he had just called her "mother".  
The god of chaos looked furiously at Odin. He was so angry with him... Loki quickly left the room, without waiting for permission, fleeing Frigga's disappointed gaze.  
As much as Loki now hated Odin with all his heart, so much so to see the disappointment of the one who still considered his mother as hurting him. Extremely badly.  
Thor ran into the room and stopped suddenly.  
"Father?" he asked in an uncertain voice. "Mother?"  
"Thor..."  
The blond one opened his eyes. His mother was crying, his father looked devastated.  
"What is... What's going on?"  
But neither his father nor his mother answered him.

A long week followed where Loki demolished everything he saw. He had also tried to stab Odin but without success. He had only won a disappointed look from Frigga who had upset him again. So Loki had just stayed in his room, going over dark thoughts that infiltrated him like poison.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

One evening, Loki received a visit from a soldier telling him that Odin was waiting for him for an audience. The prince refrained from sending the messenger away and reluctantly left for the throne room. He still wanted to know what the king had planned for him. Exile? Imprisonment? Sitting in his rightful place, majestic, Odin had his sceptre in his hand. At his side, Frigga and Thor. Thor? What was he doing there? Loki stepped forward in front of them, alongside a young woman who did not know her. He gave her an intrigued glance, but she never looked away from her king. Loki only noted that her eyes were golden, just like her hair. He found it strange and rather ugly. The only other person he knew with golden eyes was Heimdall. And Loki wasn't really on good terms with him. No, his golden look was definitely ugly. Her jaw was contracted, storing the information that Odin had just given her while Loki was not yet there.  
"Very well, Your Majesties, if you wish, it will be with honor."  
"You can go, Iliana."  
She nodded, exchanged a look with Thor who gave her a slight smile and left the room, giving a black look to Loki as she passed by, who raised an eyebrow. Who was she? Why was she looking at him like that? He watched her leave and turned to the throne when the door closed.  
"Good. What am I doing here? You intend to exile me now that I know what I am, that's it," the god asked dryly.  
"You were able to meet Iliana just now," Odin announced, ignoring the questions.  
"Absolutely charming," Loki replied ironically.  
"It will be your bodyguard from tomorrow."  
"I recommended her," Thor added.  
"... It's a joke, I hope. How dare you do that?"

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

But it wasn't a joke. The next day when Loki left his room with his wolf, he saw Iliana on guard.  
"Your Highness" she greeted, bowing her head respectfully.  
Loki ignored it and set off, Iliana on his heels. He was going to go back to confront his so-called father.  
"You intend to stick with me for a long time" whispered the god wickedly as he turned around with a movement.  
"Until you return to your apartments, Your Highness. These are the orders, I must follow you like your shadow, make sure you stay in the palace. And make sure nothing happens to you," she added after a short silence.  
"It wasn't Odin who asked for this..."  
"No, but your brother does."  
"He's not my brother... Fenrir, attack."  
However, the wolf had his snout in Iliana's hand and was begging for caresses.  
"Fenrir," asked Loki, extremely disturbed to see his son show affection to someone other than himself.  
"I love animals," almost apologized Iliana, scratching the wolf between his ears.  
Loki closed his eyes. This punishment was definitely worse than exile or death. Was it what Odin had found to prevent him from fleeing after discovering his true nature? Was it to keep it on hand to use it? Was it still for fun? Loki didn't know anything about it. He was thinking especially of his immense hatred that had suddenly appeared against Odin. This hatred that consumes him would almost frighten him. It was torn apart. Lost between the love he had developed like any other child for his parents and brother and his black anger at having grown up and lived an absolute lie. He set off again, casting intrigued glances at Iliana. In fact, perhaps Odin eventually took revenge for all his attempts at rebellions.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French alert: I am, as you can see, French. I do my best to adapt to English punctuation and grammar rules in general, but some mistakes may have escaped me. Moreover, some expressions that I don't know in English have been translated by online translators. All this to say: do not hesitate to point out an error or a clumsy translation/adaptation to me.

"There you go. I think that's all."

The whole team was looking at Thor with big eyes. They remained silent before harassing the blond god with questions.

"Does Loki really have children?"

"Is Loki afraid of your mother?"

"Is Loki a father?"

"Loki doesn't like tomatoes?"

"How long did Loki rebel?"

"Loki didn't kill his children?"

"Is Loki a vegetarian?"

"Did Loki like you before?"

"Does Loki like anything?"

"Loki does painting?"

"It's true that it's strange" the superheroes who hadn't asked the question reacted with the same voice.

And while the little troupe was about to engage in a long debate about whether Loki was a misunderstood artist and that's why he had become so mean or if he was upset about not having any artistic talent that would have led him to become so mean. In short, a debate about painting and the origin of Loki's evil, but Tony's artificial intelligence interrupted them.

"Mister?"

"I'm listening to you J.A.R.V.I.S."

"SHIELD agents are waiting for your authorization in front of the elevator."

"Ah" exclaimed Tony, seemingly remembering an important fact. "Bring them in."

"It's as if it's done, sir."

A moment later, the elevator doors opened. Loki groaned as he entered the room, hands handcuffed, escorted by SHIELD agents. One of the agents pushed him behind his back and, of course, Iliana right behind him, Loki took two steps before stopping in front of the Avengers.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that, you miserable mortals?"

Tony got up and gently tapped Loki's shoulder.

"I have a lot of respect for you."

"Don't touch me" Loki shouted, backing away with a jump.

Then, paying attention to Ironman's words, he squinted and stared at everyone.

"What is..."

His gaze glided over the smiles of the Avengers and failed on Thor's face. He had a terrible bad feeling and an icy shiver went up his spine.

"Congratulations Dad" Clint threw from the couch in which he was lying. "I sympathize."

Then Loki understood. Betrayed by his brother whom he had betrayed himself. It was a blast! How dare he betray him? How could this great blond fool turn against him, god of jokes, deceitful among deceivers? For her part, Iliana smiled discreetly at the idea that everyone would now be aware of Loki's fatherhood, his greatest secret.

"Thor" began Loki with a voice from beyond the grave.

"Sorry brother" apologized the god witch taking another sip of the dark liquid that was filling his glass.

"Yeah, sorry" Tony continued. "Promise the next time you try to control the Earth you will be given the benefit of the doubt if you fail. All-nighters, bottle-feeding, it's not easy."

"I... I'll kill you" creaked the god of malice, shooting Thor with his green eyes.

And the Avengers laughed once again at the expense of our poor single father who simply wanted to raise his children well and take control of the Earth. What? We all have our little flaws, don't we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> See you next time!  
> ~KillerNinjaPanda


End file.
